The Immortal's Child
by Elizmiss9
Summary: Ever does something horrible, something reckless and stupid that leaves her with a bump in her stomach. Oh and did I mention Damen, the father of the bump in question? Well enjoy this story of accidental pregnancy and lovey-dovey-ness!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST story ever that i have written for and hope you enjoy!**

_**WARNING: You have to have read Evermore and Blue Moon up to chapter 10 in Blue Moon. **_

(Chapter 10)

So Damen and I showed up to Miles' performance and he sang perfectly on key. Being a boy that's gay, he played an awesome Tracy Turblad! You'd think that he was the actual she! But no matter how far I was entranced in his play, I couldn't get my mind off tonight. The Montage. Just Damen and me. And I had him ALL to myself. Before I knew it, "Hairspray" was finished and it was time to go backstage to find Miles. His parents were already there informing Miles of their favorite parts and going into detail of how proud they were of their only child. Thankfully I was up next to speak with the "star of the show."

"Hey Miles! You did great tonight! Bravo!"

"Thanks for the compliment Ever. Hey. Where's that boyfriend of yours, Damen? Isn't he here to congratulate me like you?" At that moment I felt sort of abandoned. Lonely. Until this tiny little voice started talking in my head. _Hello? Snap out of it! I am NOT abandoned by any means! Damen would never do this to me. _Or would he?

"I'm sure he just went around to grab the car. We're kind of in a hurry." What else could I say? That Damen and I really only came here because you're my friend and not to mention that this is just a stop along the way to the Montage? I excused myself to leave and I turned around to see my eyes meet Roman's.

"I think your boyfriend just ditched you."

"He did not!" I argued.

"Well it looks that way to me."

"Why don't you just butt out, will ya?"

"Okay, okay I will but I'm just saying facts."

"Didn't I tell you 5 seconds ago to shut the hell up?"

"Fine then." With that he turned himself around and out the door he went. All of a sudden a burst of flaming heat ran down my back.

"Are you ready Ever, love?" Judging by the seducing tone and how there is only one other person that I'm going to see tonight I knew that Damen was ready. And so was I. There's no turning back now.

We arrived at the Montage Hotel around 8:30 p.m. We were both anxious as the concierge handed us the key to Heaven. Room 604.

"Let's go." Damen whispered ever so sweetly into my ear. We practically ran up the staircase. (Nobody else was on the stairs so we figured we would be less noticed and it would be quicker than an elevator.) We got to Room 604 and Damen unlocked the room with the golden painted key to the suite. **MY **suite. **DAMEN'S** suite. **OUR** suite.

He gently caressed me holding me in his arms and kissing my forehead with tender, sweet kisses. Damen popped open a bottle of Cristal Champagne. And once we had our fill, feeling a little tipsy, we moved towards the bed. Slowly and delicately I unbuttoned his blue and white shirt, kissing every spot where there wasn't a button. Then I moved on to unbuttoning his Faded Glory jeans. After I got past that layer he excused himself and came back completely naked. Yet still so manly and handsome. Next Damen stripped me down to my new Victoria's Secret Lingerie and matching bra. He allowed me to take my underwear off along with the under garment. After that, bada bing bada boom.

We awoke at dawn. Having lost my virginity I felt different. Like a new me. All of a sudden little voice that belonged to Riley in my head started ringing. _What the hell happened back there? Such young teenage lovers; their first time and they ALWAYS forget _EVERYTHING_ they learned in school about using __**protection**__. _That caught me off guard. Protection… What does that? I stopped in mid-sentence and I got out of bed. Even though I knew that it would stir my partner and possibly wake him.

I looked about 25. Old enough so that the person that I got the tester from wouldn't think that I'm just an irresponsible teenager. I threw on my clothes and took the elevator to the downstairs hotel shops. I then asked the female clerk if she sold any pregnancy testers.

"Excuse me Ms., but could you please tell me if you sell pregnancy testers here?"

"Well yes we do. And if this is your first time coming to the Montage then you can get them for free."

"Um, may I have one please?"

"Of course! And might I ask who might possibly be the father of this possible baby? Or is that too private to ask?"

"Um, I'd rather not discuss that." I replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Here you go." She answered handing me the tester.

I got back up to the hotel room. Damen was up, no duh, and I could tell that he would be reading my mind. I started thinking; _I have to use the restroom so bad!_ I was pretty sure that he bought and that I was "anxious" to use the restroom. Well I was, so I wasn't necessarily lying to him. (Which I HATE doing to Damen.) When I pulled out the tester it read…

**To Be Continued… Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon Chapter 10 part 2

When I pulled out the tester it read… **POSITIVE!** _Must-not-think-about-this-because-Damen-mustn't-know-until-the-right-time… _But it was too late. Damen came in,

"What is it Ever? Please tell me. You know that I don't like having to go through your memories."

"Well since you're probably going to be going through my memories any second nowI'm going to come right out and say it," I paused.

"EVER!"

"Okay, fine. I'm, I'm, pregnant." I managed to spit the words out. Damen's face looked stunned. But that dumb-founded look soon turned into a look of relief.

"Oh my gosh Ever!" he said squeezing me, "I thought something SERIOUS happened."

"You don't think this is serious?" I questioned.

"Well of course not silly! Why would you think that this is such a BIG problem?" he said rubbing my slightly bit round bump.

"Uh, reality check!" I said, "I'm only 16!"

"Well not technically if you count all of the other times you were re-incarnated by me." he responded.

"What will I tell Sabine? People will start noticing this already forming bump! What will we name him? Her? It? Whatever it is! How will we know when I'm due?" I say shouting out these different comebacks.

"Simple." He replied. "You will tell Sabine that your finally eating REAL food again, It's going to be a girl, we will name her Riley, and last but not least you will be due on October 1st since today is August 16th. And that's just about it."

"How did you know all of that?" but I remembered oh yeah, he can see the future just as well as me.

"Well I guess it's just a waiting game from here on out then?" I ask Damen.

"Exactly." Damen replied as he kissed my forehead and started crooning the little mountain on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Moon Chapter 10 Part 3**

(One month later)

I STILL couldn't possibly get what he meant by 'this time'? Did it happen in one of my past lives and I wasn't that great at parenting? I demanded answers! NOW!

"So Damen, what did happen before? You know, when I obviously wasn't quite 'ready' yet to be a parent?" I questioned.

"Well you see darling, you and I did get into some deep doo doo back years ago. We uh, had *ehhem*, and your parents didn't approve of it. When the baby was just a day away from being born, it came out early and we hadn't expected it. Drina told the whole continent of Europe that we had killed our child by having a day early. I don't think we need to go any further into this conversation." With that, he ended it.

"So what day is it today anyways?" I inquired.

"Well Ever, it's September 16th. And just so you know, our immortal child will grow quicker than all other mortal, human babies. We have roughly about 2 weeks to prepare ourselves for the new arrival of the family."

"It's all coming at me so fast. I think I need to sit down before I fa, fai-" But it was too late I was already collapsing on the floor…

Duhn Duhn Duhn! To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short. No need to be hatin'. **

I awoke to the sound of Damen trying to bring conciseness back to my frail body. He's probably slapping my conscience genie and telling me to come back to reality. I choked. I didn't realize how long I had been out until Damen read my mind. He stated that I had only been "asleep" for a couple of hours. This baby of ours was certainly getting out of hand. Riley had better not be a kicker… My train of thought ended. I had to fight back the urge of wanting ever so desperately to just tackle Damen down and smothering him with my kisses. In the end, my feelings won the battle and we were on the back on the bed tenderly kissing each other at first, but then the kisses intensified into one huge extended smooch. It seemed like we left reality, leaving all senses behind. Damen finally, reluctantly, pulled away saying,

"We wouldn't want to harm the baby now would we?" with a creative smile spread across his face.

"I'm kind of getting tired of his excuses." I muttered to myself. All I wanted was for us to be together for the rest of the eternity with no interruptions whatsoever.

"That could be arranged." Damen stated.

"Oh really Mr. I Can Read The Mind Of My Muirn Beatha Dan?" (That means soul mate or destined one.)

"Yes indeed. I can read your mind. Though last time I checked, you hated me being able to read your mind. Or must I remind you." I shuddered at the memory.

"You know, I sometimes question the fact that you pointed out how we are supposedly 'made for each other.'"

"Oh darling," Damen said, "we shouldn't question the words that come out of me." We laughed over and over again. Struggling to catch our breaths, Damen made it even harder by taking me down and planting one on me. I was totally oblivious of that plan, but automatically my lips started moving in sync with his. Yet again, he was forced to take a step back and restrain himself.

"Kill joy." I muttered. He seemed casual even though I could see the burning rage filling his eyes. He wanted my desperately, and he made it all the more obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

As you might have guessed, Riley did finally come. And when she did, it was quite a grand entrance. I was just going through a home (not my home, Damen's) birth and after about the 10th contraction out came baby! Her head was full of hair (just as predicted) and she was adorable. Riley had some kind of power that made her irresistible. No one seems to be immune to her cuteness. She had auburn-ish bouncy curls with the perfect shape. I say flawless shape because she fits exactly in the curve of mommy's and daddy's arms. She barely needs any sleep, but when she's bored she'll drift off eventually. Any minute of the day that I'm not with my baby, I feel like half of me is gone and won't come back. The second we are reunited again, I'm a whole again. Not many people would understand our connection, but me, weird me comprehends. Riley's first words were "Mama" and "Dada". Her voice is like angels singing from the high heavens. She's already 1 month old, and she's already a spoiled immortal baby. She's getting older by the days, but Damen and I don't really want to worry about that quite yet. When she's old enough to understand that we have to keep our immortal-ness a secret from others, then we will enlighten her about us. Until then, she will live a life as normal as a human baby's life should be. I do suppose that I will eventually tell my Aunt, but it would have to be at the perfect timing. And as for Damen, I'm sure when we're ready; baby numero 2 will have their chance. But then again, we do have forever….

THE END!

I hope you liked the story! And don't be hatin' on me because it was short.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue this story. Maybe I will, who knows? I've edited and fixed some things in the story. Also, remember that while reading this story: IT IS A WORK OF FICTION. Therefore, anything I want to happen WILL happen. (: Thank you for reading this story and for leaving me reviews which I do take in to consideration. Criticism only makes a better story, right? (; Well, I hoped you've enjoyed this fanfic. I'll be writing some on different books soon. Keep looking for updates! (:


End file.
